


Skeleton Girl

by jackiestolz



Series: Fem!Smosh [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, fem!anthony, fem!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiestolz/pseuds/jackiestolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender-swapped Anthony tells gender-swapped Ian a (belated) thriller story for Halloween. Not scary at all, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ian becomes Ida, Anthony becomes Toni. Let me know if you like the gender bending and if you do I'll write more!

It was a dark night, no moon in the sky, the world full of noise. There was just the slightest wind, but in those heavily wooded suburbs this wind caused the leaves to sound wild, as though they were moving feral on the branches without assistance. The buzz of the crickets and cicadas were continuous and melodic, and the croaking of frogs was ever-present in the distance. There were other sounds, too, whispers behind a wooden fence, the cracking of fallen branches under footsteps. 

“Ugh.” She made a noise of annoyance and exhaustion as she reached the top of the six foot picket fence. “Give me your hand.”

She reached down, and very quickly another head popped into sight, then the rest of the second girl as they both toppled over uneasily and giggled. They stepped onto the brick, then into the dim light that came off those small solar powered spot lights spread throughout the yard, and they smiled at each other, their mischief well done.

The first girl had light brown hair that had the slightest wave to it, and it was long and touched her waist. She had a wonderfully curvy figure and dazzling blue eyes. There were a few freckles adorning the bridge of her face, a contrast to her pale skin. The girl she smiled brightly to was thin as a rail, with slightly darker skin and slightly darker hair as well. She had deep brown eyes that were just as gorgeous as her friend’s, and her short curly hair framed them nicely. One could tell right away who was the real mischief maker.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Ida said to the thin girl as she stepped forward, but still held her smile.

“Come on, trust me.” Toni said, stepping ahead of her.

“I’ve known you about twenty minutes.” Ida replied, straining her ears to listen to the last of that party a block away. Toni turned to her and gave her a quizzical look.

“And hasn’t that been enough?” She asked flirtatiously. Ida blushed, didn’t answer and looked around at the backyard they’d landed in instead.

They were behind a nice house, not too big but not minuscule, on a brick patio with very soft lighting on it, entirely needed as the place was so full of large old trees that no light from the street lamps could come through, and there being no moon the sky was pitch black, making Ida a little dizzy when she looked up at it. In the middle of this brick, there rested a pool, water rippling when the wind blew. 

“Care for a dip?” Toni asked her, and pulled off her shirt to reveal a black bikini top. Summer was fading but they’d both worn swimsuits incase the party had a pool. When it ended, Toni suggested that they look around for one in the neighborhood to sneak into.

“Sure.” Ida smiled and stripped down to her light blue bikini, leaving her clothes on the brick and stepping into the water. “It’s freezing!”

“It’s not bad.” Toni stepped in as well. “Not as bad as it could be this time of year.”

Ida nodded, shivered, and stepped down further, slowly. Toni laughed at her caution and flopped off the steps, soaking herself and splashing Ida, who shrieked, but covered her mouth quickly, not wanting to wake up the owners of the house. They settled into the water, shivering but not unhappy. The light reflected off the ripples they caused and waved on their faces, which made them both look blue and alien.

“It’s creepy out here.” Ida said, looking around again. The bugs kept up their racket, and the wind blew a bit rougher, causing the leaves above them to sway more ferociously than they had been. 

“It reminds me of a story.” Toni said, then smiled at her and leaned in close, making her fingers like claws. “A ghost story.”

“Oh really.” Ida said, looking down at the chlorinated water dripping off her ‘claws.’ “Is this anything like when boys take you to horror movies because they want to scare you into cuddling?”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Toni smiled, and Ida giggled. “It’s a good ghost story, and rarely heard, none of that hook on the car window bullshit that you hear all the time.”

“If you insist.” Ida sighed and splashed her a little.

“Okay, so it’s the early nineties. Grunge has just been born. Cobain’s hot shit.”

“Oh, Cobain.” Ida fanned herself, and Toni looked annoyed. “Okay, continue.”

“The skeleton girl. That’s the name of the story. And this is how she became her title.” She leaned in close, and Ida got serious. “In the early nineties, Hailey had a twin brother named Zach. He fell in love with a smart, beautiful young girl. But they’d never been separated before, so when he started falling for her, Hailey started falling for Sweet Lady H.”

“Who?” Ida asked.

“Heroin, dumbass.” Toni laughed and shoved her a little.

“Sorry for not being a druggie.” She giggled and shoved her back. 

“Meanwhile, her family, a rich and powerful political group, abused her and her brother endlessly, and hated her brother’s girlfriend, but for reasons far differing than Hailey’s.”

“Why did they hate her?” Ida asked, wide-eyed.

“Hailey hated her for taking her twin. The family hated her for the color of her skin.”

“Assholes.” Ida said. “Keep talking, this is getting good.”

“So she fell into drugs and despair.” Toni continued dramatically. “And her brother didn’t even noticed. Finally, in a delirious rage, she did the craziest thing she ever would. She tried to seduce him.”

“Ew, what the fuck.” Ida made a face, and Toni nodded in agreement.

“High and out of control, she was rejected, and her twin, seeing no way to save her, decided the only thing he could do was escape her. He and his girlfriend hatched a plan to elope and run away.”

“Did they get out safely?” Ida asked, leaning in close.

“Oh but you see, dear Ida, that was the problem, wasn’t it.” Toni said, placing her hand on her chin. “They had to escape their powerful and corrupt family and the violent, unpredictable sister. And they had to do it all without being discovered. So they prepared their bus tickets and packed their things when no one was looking, but bad luck weighed heavy on them, because the girlfriend’s family was attacked with a hate crime, probably of the twins’ family’s doing, and their attempt to run away was to be stalled.”

“You’re kind of losing the ‘Skeleton Girl’ thing.” Ida pointed out, but she was still fascinated.

“I’m getting to it.” Toni said, then became focused again. “Zach had no choice but to beg his sister for help, hoping that their years of loyalty to each other would prevail, and she agreed to assist him in his attempt to leave town. He was sure she would stay loyal to him.”

Toni looked down sadly, and Ida knew instantly that wasn’t the case.

“So she tells him to meet the girlfriend at her place, tells the girlfriend to meet him down at the bridge across town, and tells the family that her twin’s running off to elope the black girl. He runs off to her, and they run after him, and she runs over to the bridge to beat her head in.”

“Jesus. Is this a true story?” Ida asked, and Toni nodded sternly.

“Zach was dragged home by some family members, his twin waiting in their room, all upset that their plan had failed, and the girlfriend was gone forever. He could never pin the crime on anyone, so he assumed Hailey really was trustworthy, it was just that the family took her out. Hailey had her perfect ending; they were together again.”

“But?” Ida asked incredulously. “There’s a ‘but’ here, right?”

“But.” Toni continued, “She didn’t really. She still did heroin, he still went off to college, Cobain still died. He ended up being a corrupt politician like the rest of the family, and she disappeared for awhile, to the one place she never thought she’d go.”

“Where?” Ida asked.

“New York. The very city her twin and his fiancee were trying to run off to.” Toni said, and Ida gasped delightedly. 

“This is a good story.” She clapped her hands gently and bounced a little in excitement, causing the ripples to jump a little higher.

“I have a good audience.” Toni cooed and moved closer to her, which suddenly seemed impossible. They were eye-to-eye, in each other’s faces. Ida felt her face grow warm despite the cold water she stood in.

“Story’s not over though.” Toni grinned and pulled away, and Ida resisted groaning, but had a smile on her face.

“So what happened next?” Ida questioned.

“The skeleton girl bit.” Toni said.

“Do tell.” Ida replied, and Toni looked around at the darkness.

“She got into drugs, got into gangs, got into whoring herself out, but the guilt weighed down on her. The guilt of destroying that true love. So she stopped doing the drugs, knowing she would die from the pain of withdrawal, and decided to roam the world alone, afraid and in agony, and that would be her punishment. So this pale, thin thing, all her bones showing like a skeleton, spent the last of her days wandering suburbs like this, nude and cold and alone, and listening to the same sounds we are. The bugs, the wind, the water. We’re feeling what she felt in the end.”

Ida started at her mouth gaping. “Holy shit.”

“You have goosebumps.” Toni touched her shoulder, and Ida suddenly realized how cold she was.

“I’m just a little chilly.” Ida whispered.

“Not scared of a ghost story?” Toni whispered back.

“Not at all.” Ida felt Toni’s hand go lower, and leaned in.

Suddenly, a light in the window of the house came on, causing them both to jump.

“Shit. Go, go, go.” Toni urged her, and Ida waded out in a panic, grabbed her clothes, and raced to the fence, throwing the pile over and feeling Toni at her side doing the same. Toni held her hand out and helped her climb the fence, then got herself over by some small miracle, and they stood on the other side in their bikinis picking up their clothes out of the dirt and beaming at each other.

“So when should we do this again?” Toni asked, and Ida blushed.

“Soon. Me, you and the skeleton.” They heard someone walk into the yard they’d just been in, and grabbed each other’s hands, and ran off laughing.

 


End file.
